Falling AngelYoko?
by ChibiPlumeria
Summary: Yoko accidentally falls through a cupboard and gets in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. There she meets Seto Kaiba in a very interesting way. Hoshi is getting frustrated from this little dilemma about how Yoko got there is the first place.


NB: Ah hi people. Uh to start this isn't my story. I'm just posting it for my cousin. So don't blame me for how this written. I'm just posting it for my cousin cause she's really busy. So everything after this is pretty much my cousin's writing. Ah well I think that's it. So enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
My OC is Yoko and she is very oblivious. Oh, and my cousin's OC is Hoshi very smart, but has a little temper in this one. Anyways, the stories where Yoko accidentally falls through a cupboard and gets in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. There she meets Seto Kaiba in a very interesting way. Hoshi is getting frustrated from this little dilemma about how Yoko got there is the first place. It's very funny. I mean sort of like a fall off your seat one.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoko Tomizuka blinked open her eyes and sat up in her bed. She then turned to look at her alarm clock; it read 7:32 am. *Urrrgghhh*, she thought to herself and smacked her pillow. Yoko climbed out of bed and she winced as her feet touched the ice-cold wooden floor. She moved sluggishly out of her room and into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Geez what a mess I am!" Yoko then washed her face and started to brush her black hair, which reached to about the mid way of her back. She then pulled her hair up into two pigtails and started to braid them. Yoko then tied it up in the only way she had ever had her hair; rolled up in a loop at both sides and leaving some left over braid to hang down to her shoulders.  
  
Yoko then walked down to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast, but come to find out that someone else was already up with the same idea. As Yoko walked in through the kitchen door, she came face to face with Hoshi Tomizuka, her cousin who was about a year younger. Hoshi looked at Yoko with wide eyes and Yoko did the same to Hoshi. Hoshi could see that Yoko was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a long top and pants that were light blue with pink pigs. Yoko then could see that Hoshi was already dressed in her purple shirt and blue shorts. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had on her star necklace, which she never took off. Yoko then looked at herself and then glanced back at Hoshi. Yoko made a big grin and rubbed the back of her head. "Looks like you're finally awake." Hoshi said as she turned back into the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like you're all ready to go." Yoko replied.  
  
"Well, would you like to share some soup with me?" Asked Hoshi.  
  
"What's the soup for? And why are we gonna share?" Yoko replied all confused.  
  
"To eat," sighed Hoshi, " and because I can't eat a whole can by myself."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sure!" Yoko smiled back.  
  
"Ok then, can you go and get a can out of the cupboard."  
  
"Sure." Yoko then walked to the cupboard and opened it. She then bent down to the bottom shelf. She began to rummage through the piles of cans looking for a can of soup. "Which one?" Yoko echoed.  
  
"What do you mean 'which one'?" Hoshi asked as she turned around to look at Yoko with her head in the cupboard.  
  
"Progresso or Campbell's?"  
  
"Progresso."  
  
"Alright." Yoko then leaned in further to search for the can of soup. She spotted it in the way back and stretched her arm out to grab it. The all of a sudden she lost her balance as the cans under her other hand gave way. "WHOOO!!!" She said she fell forward.  
  
"What is it Yoko?" Hoshi said as she turned to look at Yoko. But she didn't see Yoko's butt hanging out of the cupboard. "Yoko?" Hoshi called as she mad her way to the cupboard. As she peered in, Yoko was not in the cupboard; all she saw was cans and the back of the cupboard. However, the back of the cupboard wasn't brown wood, but a clear blue sky with white clouds. White clouds and a sky? Hoshi thought.  
  
As Yoko fell she noticed that she didn't fall on anything hard. She had that butterfly feeling in her stomach and felt like she was free falling. Also there was a wind blowing all around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was falling in the sky. Geez I must be clumsy and bumped by head and I'm dreaming, Yoko thought to herself. Then the clouds started to clear up and the ground started to become visible. As Yoko peered at the ground she burst out yelling, "OK!!!!!!IF I'MDREAMING, I WANNA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" She could hardly breath. "WAKEUP!!!!" She was getting closer to the ground. "SOMEONE CATCH ME!!!!!!!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yoko covered here eyes with her arms ready for impact. She then hit something. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she had landed on the sidewalk in some town. The buildings were all lined up nicely in a straight-line. The streets were clean, unlike where she lived. Everything seemed like it was like a fantasyland where everything was perfect. "Geez, my butt is in pain!" Yoko started to rub it with both of her hands. "Whoo, that was a deep step." Then she looked up at the clouds. "That was a pretty soft landing considering how fast I was falling."  
  
"Urrggg..." The noise startled Yoko and then she around to see there the noise might of come from. She noticed that she had landed on a person. Oh my goodness!!! I'm so dead meat!! Yoko thought. She jumped up and tried to help the person up. As the person got up, Yoko noticed that is was a man. He's going to throw me in a frying pan and cook me!! How do you like your meat? Rare? Medium? Or well done? Yoko thought as she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. But then nothing happened and she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced up at the man. WOW! What a hunk!! So handsome!! Yoko thought as she looked at him from head to toe. He was dressed in a semi- dark blue suit with an even darker blue trench coat. His hair was brown and his eyes were also brown. His face expression seemed stern. He dusted himself off. He then looked at Yoko and his expression turned from stern to a confused one. Yoko wasn't sure if the man was real. So her hand slowly reached out and poked the man on the arm. He seemed to be made of real material.  
  
"Are you real?" Yoko asked as she looked at the man from head to toe again. The man seemed very confused.  
  
"Yoko?" A voice echoed. Yoko looked around and saw no one.  
  
"I must be hearing things."  
  
"Yoko?" It came again. "Where are you?" Yoko turned her head furiously to find the origin of the voice. She still couldn't find the caller. Hoshi searched the grounds to see if she could find Yoko. Suddenly she saw her, Yoko was standing on the ground shaking her head in front of a man in blue. She ignored the man and called again, "Yoko? Can you hear me?" Yoko turned her head, seeming still confused of the caller. "Yoko! Up here!"  
  
"Up where?" Yoko asked still turning her head.  
  
"Up here!"  
  
"Up where? I can't see you?"  
  
"Of course you can't see me, cause I'm up here!"  
  
"Where is up here?" Hoshi sighed and a huge sweat drop came down.  
  
"Up in the SKY!!" Finally Yoko looked up in the sky and saw a rectangle opening in the sky. Suddenly Hoshi's head popped out of the rectangle.  
  
"I'm definitely not dreaming." Yoko then fainted onto the ground.  
  
"Yoko?" Hoshi called. Yoko then jumped up and responded.  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
"You mean down here on the street?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I guess I fell."  
  
"I can see that. How am I gonna get you out of there?"  
  
"I don't know." Hoshi and Yoko both gripped their chins and thought. Then all of a sudden a light bulb appeared above Yoko's head. "I got it!!!" Yoko yelled. She yelled so loud that she startled the man.  
  
"You got what?"  
  
"What do you mean 'I got what'?" Hoshi had an even bigger sweat drop.  
  
"I mean what did you find out. What did you think of?"  
  
"You can find a ladder." Hoshi practically fell through to the other world herself.  
  
"I don't think a ladder will work."  
  
"I think your right. I don't think it will be long enough."  
  
"Don't worry Yoko, I'll find a way for you to get out of there." Then Hoshi pulled herself out of the cupboard and shut the door.  
  
"I won't worry." Yoko called out to the empty sky. On the other side of the cupboard door Hoshi wasn't so care free like Yoko was.  
  
"You better start worrying Yoko. I can't even begin to think of how I'm gonna get you out." Hoshi then sighed. Then all of a sudden she threw her hands up and said, "Never give up, Hoshi the Great is here. Don't worry about it Yoko I'll find a way back. I guarantee it!!" Now Hoshi was all set and ready to go to work, but Hoshi slumped back down. "First I have to figure what the heck this thing is." Then Bryan walks by, who is the younger brother of Hoshi.  
  
"Hoshi what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What this thing is." Of course Hoshi was talking about the sky in the back of the cupboard, but Bryan didn't know that.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"This." Hoshi then opened the cupboard door and pointed inside.  
  
"What? I don't see anything."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hoshi then looked inside and saw the sky. "Don't tell me you can't see the sky, there in the cupboard."  
  
"No." Hoshi's third big sweat drop came. Then she shut the door and opened it again.  
  
"Look inside now. Do you see anything?"  
  
"No." Hoshi did it again.  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No." Now Hoshi was becoming very frustrated and steam started to pour out of her ears.  
  
"NEVERMIND!! YOU'RE NO HELP!!! JUSTGO AWAY!!!" Hoshi then slammed the door shut and stormed off back into the kitchen. Bryan shrugged and just went on his marry was to the living room.  
  
Back on the other side of the door Yoko had her own problems.  
  
"Sorry, mister about all that stuff." Yoko half smiled. "Oh yeah, and also about falling on you." The man still looked at her like she was a freak. "Ok then," Yoko said trying to break the silence. "My name is Yoko Tomizuka. I come from Hawaii. So what's your name?"  
  
"....." The man stared at her. Yoko then made a wide smile trying to make the man feel a little comfortable. She stayed in that position for a couple of minutes and then she gave up. Then suddenly the man spoke. "My name?" Yoko turned her smile back on.  
  
"Yes, your name."  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh..." The man mumbled as he looked up to the sky deciding whether or not to tell the young girl his name.  
  
"Your name is Uuuuhhhh." Yoko then thought about the name for a minute. "That is a very interesting name I must admit." The man then obtained a sweat drop.  
  
"That is not my name." Yoko then turned to look at the man.  
  
"Ok then." The man took in a deep breath and then spoke.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Seto Kaiba.. That is a interesting name indeed."  
  
"So is yours." The man complimented her.  
  
"Why thank you!!" Yoko made a gleaming smile at him. Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"So who was that?"  
  
"Who was what?"  
  
"Up there?" Yoko looked to the sky.  
  
"That was a rectangle." Seto sighed.  
  
"No, I mean the person."  
  
"Oh, her. That was Hoshi, my cousin."  
  
"Oh I see." Seto looked up to the sky.  
  
"So where is Hawaii?"  
  
"Hawaii is in the US."  
  
"What is the US?"  
  
"The United States of America. US for short."  
  
"Ok, but what is it." Yoko sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what the United States of America is?" Yoko put her hands on her hips and gave a strange look to Seto.  
  
"Uuhhh... No."  
  
"NO!!! Oh my goodness you don't know what the US is!! Where have you been all this time!!! Wondering off in lala land!!"  
  
"I was walking to work." Seto said calmly. "And I really don't know where or what this US thing is." Yoko then looked softly at Seto.  
  
"Ok, then. That's alright."  
  
"Alright then, good bye." Seto started to walk away. Yoko didn't notice that he was leaving until 5 minutes later. The she turned around and realized that she was gone.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT UP!!!" Yoko yelled after Seto. Seto turned around.  
  
"Yes." Seto said as Yoko came running up to him.  
  
"I have no where to go."  
  
"You could go to a hotel or someplace else."  
  
"But I don't have any money and I have no idea where I am." Seto just stared at her. She glared back at him with her sad puppy eyes. Seto was becoming scared and he started to walk away. She followed him. After a couple of minutes he turned around to see if she was following him. Just as he turned around there she was staring right in the face. He nearly fell over.  
  
"Would you mind not doing that."  
  
"Doing what?" She sniffed.  
  
"That thing."  
  
"I don't understand. What thing?" Seto looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"You can't come with me. I'm sorry." Then he turned away. Then Yoko gave out a big wale. Seto jumped and turned around. She was crying. He walked back to her.  
  
"Please stop crying. Please."  
  
"I can't. You were mean to me." Yoko sniffed.  
  
"I wasn't mean. I just said that you couldn't come with me."  
  
"But I'm lost and you're just going to leave me here all by myself." Yoko cried even harder.  
  
"Alright then you can come with me." Seto said as he held her by the shoulders. Yoko looked up at him.  
  
You mean it."  
  
"Yes I do." Yoko looked at him with gleaming eyes.  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"Do you need a Kleenex to wipe your tears?"  
  
"No that's ok." She then leaned forward and rubbed her face on his coat. "I'm all better." She then smiled. "WOOHOO!!! What are we waiting for!?!? Let's go!!" And Yoko ran off down the street waving her arms. What have I gotten myself into? He thought to himself. He then looked up and started down the street after her.  
  
Summary Chap 1  
  
My OC is Yoko and she is very oblivious. Oh, and my cousin's OC is Hoshi very smart, but has a little temper in this one. Anyways, the stories where Yoko accidentally falls through a cupboard and gets in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. There she meets Seto Kaiba in a very interesting way. Hoshi is getting frustrated from this little dilemma about how Yoko got there is the first place. It's very funny. I mean sort of like a fall off your seat one.  
  
Author's Note (like it at the bottom)  
  
I tried to make this story humorous, but I don't really know if it is. Well I thought it was very funny, but maybe it sounds funnier when I say it. I know my cousin thought it was funny. Well I don't know how this will turn out because this is my first story on Fanfic. I have others, but I needed to become more developed. Of all the things I watch I write about Yu-Gi-Oh. I TELL YOU IT'S MY COUSIN SHE'S THE ONE WHO GOT ME STARTED ON ALL OF THIS. SHE HAS AN INFLUENCE ON ME. * calming down * Well I hope you liked it. I know, I know Kaiba is out of character, but I guess that's what makes it interesting.  
  
~*~ NB: Hey! If I had that much influence over you, you would have given this to me months ago! ~*~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
NB: Hey check it out it's Seto!!!  
  
CP: Where? Where?  
  
NB: He's over there. See him?  
  
CP: AAHHHHHH!!!!!!! It's Seto Kaiba!!!!  
  
NB: OOOO!!!!  
  
CP: HUH? What are you saying?!?! He's mine!!!!  
  
NB: No, he isn't. He's not yours. You don't own Yu-Gi-Oh you know. You don't even own me!  
  
CP: Alright. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or you, just Yoko.  
  
NB: Good that's settled.  
  
CP: * sniff sniff *  
  
NB: Need a tissue?  
  
CP: Thanks...  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Okay. I hoped you like ah don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
